Service providers (e.g., wireless and cellular services) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies for customizing data that is presented to users by mapping services and other services that depend on maps (e.g., navigation services). More specifically, electronic mapping services have access to vast stores of detailed information related a variety of map elements (e.g., roads, points of interest, buildings, parks, tourist attractions, etc.) that can be rendered in a map display. In fact, the number of map elements and related information available for display often greatly exceeds (1) the display area of the device presenting the map-related service, and/or (2) the ability of a user to easily use or comprehend the information rendered in the map display. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers are challenged to develop new mechanisms for customizing map presentations to display, highlight, or otherwise indicate those map elements and related information that are most relevant to a particular user.
Some Example Embodiments
Therefore, there is a need for an approach for automatically and efficiently customizing map presentations.
According to one embodiment, a method comprises determining a mode of transport with respect to a mapping service. The method also comprises selecting one or more characteristics of a map display of the mapping service based, at least in part, on the mode of transport. The method further comprises causing, at least in part, rendering of the map display based, at least in part, on the characteristics.
According to another embodiment, an apparatus comprising at least one processor, and at least one memory including computer program code, the at least one memory and the computer program code configured to, with the at least one processor, cause the apparatus to determine a mode of transport with respect to a mapping service. The apparatus is also caused to select one or more characteristics of a map display of the mapping service based, at least in part, on the mode of transport. The apparatus is further caused to render the map display based, at least in part, on the characteristics.
According to another embodiment, a computer-readable storage medium carrying one or more sequences of one or more instructions which, when executed by one or more processors, cause an apparatus to determine a mode of transport with respect to a mapping service. The apparatus is also caused to select one or more characteristics of a map display of the mapping service based, at least in part, on the mode of transport. The apparatus is further caused to render the map display based, at least in part, on the characteristics.
According to another embodiment, an apparatus comprises means for determining a mode of transport with respect to a mapping service. The apparatus also comprises means for selecting one or more characteristics of a map display of the mapping service based, at least in part, on the mode of transport. The apparatus further comprises means for causing, at least in part, rendering of the map display based, at least in part, on the characteristics.
Still other aspects, features, and advantages of the invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description, simply by illustrating a number of particular embodiments and implementations, including the best mode contemplated for carrying out the invention. The invention is also capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details can be modified in various obvious respects, all without departing from the spirit and scope of the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.